NOT FAIR!
by Joey Clone
Summary: Joey and Bakura are fighting for a place in Mai Valentine's heart...but Joey is ...well...just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Bakura and Joey are still trying to win Mai valentine's heart, today, the gang is at the pool.  
  
-Bakura: "Mai!! Come in…the water's fine!"  
  
-Mai: "No thanks baku, imma work on my tan. ^_^  
  
Joey runs out of the pool and says: "yeah! Me too!" and grabs a towl.   
  
-Bakura: "Ok!"   
  
He looks over and sees tea and yugi playing together at the corner…  
  
-Bakura: "Hey guys!!!, what are you guys doing?"  
  
-Yugi: "Nothi- Not now tea! Nothing!!!  
  
-Tea: "I just wanna…. Oh…Hey bakura…"  
  
Joey is still trying to score points with Mai, when he sees Serenity jump into the pool next to bakura…  
  
-Joey: "Mai…I don't get it…Why can't you make a choice?!?!? I mean…you just have to follow your heart…"  
  
Joey hears a slap and looks over towards serenity's area, where he sees bakura holding his hand against his face and serenity getting out of the pool.  
  
-Joey: "Hey sis, What happened?!?!"  
  
-Serenity: "Bakura tried to make a move on me! And touched my ass!!!"  
  
-Joey: "He did what!?!?!?!? That lousy no good dirty rat!!! Let me at'im!!!"  
  
Joey gets up and runs over to help serenity, he helps her and sees bakura trying to get out of the pool from the deep end, so he runs over and grabs him by the throat…  
  
-Joey: "What the hell did you do!?! Why would you do that?! She's my sister! Opologize to her right now!  
  
-Bakura: *gasp* I'm sor-sorry"  
  
-Joey: *squeezes harder* YOU HAVE TO MEAN IT!!!!  
  
-Serenity: "Joey! Stop! Please!"  
  
-Joey: "Say it! Ryou! THIS TIME MEAN IT!"  
  
-Bakura: *gasp* I'm sorry!!!*gasp*  
  
Joey lets him go and starts walking away.. And bakura says: *cough cough* "I wouldn't hit on a wheeler if my life depended on it!" *cough chough*  
  
Joey turns around and punches bakura in the stomach…knocking the wind out of him and making him fall into the deep end of the pool.   
  
The gang: *GASP* Help him!!!!  
  
To everybody's surprise, joey starts walking away…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Not Fair! pert 2

Know that this is the sequel to last story…so read the other one first!!!!  
  
-Mai: "JOSEPH WHEELER!!! HELP BAKURA!!"  
  
-Joey: "why!?!?!"   
  
-Mai: "It's not in your nature to let him die!!"  
  
-Joey: "God Damn it!! I didn't choose this!! Why the hell is this so Fucking confusing?!!?!"   
  
-Serenity: "Help him please!!! Joey! Your not the Joey that I know! Please help him!!"  
  
Joey looks back at bakura at the bottom of the pool…not moving…  
  
-Joey: "GOD DAMN IT!!!! HOLD ON BAKURA!"   
  
Joey jumps into the pool and swims to bakura…grabs him by the arm and takes him to the surface…  
  
-Yugi: "Way to go Joey!!!"  
  
-Tea: "Joey, is he breathing?!?!?  
  
Joey gets bakura out of the pool and checks on him…He's not breathing…  
  
-Tristan: "Give him mouth to mouth!!! It's about time you got some action!!! LOL!   
  
-Joey: "What!?!? Just wait till I get over there!!"  
  
Tea runs over and gives bakura mouth to mouth…bakura finally wakes up and spits out a lot of water…  
  
-Bakura: "what happened?"  
  
-Joey: "You hit on my sister you fuck face!!! I should of just let you drown!!"   
  
Joey goes and gets his clothes and changes… "Serenity, Come on! We are leaving!!" Serenity runs over to Joey. Joey puts on his pants and shoes, but not his shirt and starts walking out, but as he walks he drops something…Mai sees it.   
  
-Joey: "I'll catch you guys later…I know when I'm not supposed to be somewhere…Oh…by the way…Tristan…"  
  
Joey graps a knife out of his pocket and throws it at tristan with all his power…it barely misses  
  
-Tristan: " What the fuck are you doing! It almost hit!!!  
  
-Joey: "I get more action than you do fucker!!"  
  
As soon as joey is out of sight…mai walks over and picks up what ever Joey had dropped…  
  
It was a piece of paper…:   
  
"On a mission started by my own admission I will leave you all behind By direction I'll create my own protection The real me you'll never find  
  
Aspirations turn to fear and desperation Nothing's ever good enough for you Burn in sorrow 'cause I see there's no tomorrow You'll only see what I want you to  
  
Never gonna find me Never gonna find me Way down deep inside there is a real me I'm always gonna hide and this is who you'll see Never gonna find me Never gonna find me Way down deep inside they haven't found me yet I'm always gonna hide and this is who you'll get  
  
On a mission to establish my attrition You may think that you have won Your rejection has brought on my introspection I'll escape I'll only run  
  
Accusations may destroy my motivation I can feel it when you're pushing me Burn in sorrow 'cause I see there's no tomorrow Only I know which me you'll see  
  
Break away! Run! Down inside! I've got to! Push it way! Down! I did not choose this! God Dammit!  
  
I don't really know What I want to say I can't afford the throw Can't make it go away Try to make it through Fuck your decision I can't feel myself But I'm burning up now!  
  
Never gonna find me"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Not Fair! part 3

This is the third part to "Not Fair!". I know the last one kinda sucked...but i just wanted to see if i could   
  
get the lyrics to the song into a story, i think that this one is much better, i think... I already have this  
  
storie writen to part 6 I think...it gets interesting...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^_^  
  
Serenity followed close behind Joey....  
  
Joey just kept walking in no direction in particular, thinking to him self…Why did you almost let Bakura drown? Mai is right…it's not in your nature to let anyone, even that no good bakura, die…You always play the hero! That's just who you are… Why would you even do that to Bakura? Serenity just stared at her brother…"Joey….are you ok? You seem mad…" Joey looked up immediately, "I'm fine…I'm so sorry that you had to see that….back there…that wasn't me…" Serenity just stared at her brother and said, "I know…It's all right, you where just trying to protect me…"  
  
-Joey: "I think we should go back…I need to…um…apologize to everyone…especially *mumble* Bakura *mumble*. Let's go…"   
  
Joey turns around and sees Mai running towards him…  
  
-Mai: "Hey Joey!!! You dropped this!!!"  
  
-Joey: "Mai?!?! What are you doin' here?!?!"  
  
  
  
Mai hands him the piece of paper and says, "I know how you feel…" Joey looks at the piece of paper and knows instantly what it is…  
  
Joey: "O_O!!!! You read it!?!?!?"  
  
Mai: "Yeah…it's really good…"  
  
Joey: "You don't need to lie…well…it doesn't matter…I gotta go back and…un…*cough*..apologize…  
  
Mai: "JOEY WHEELER?!?! APOLOGIZING?!?!?! THIS I GOTTA' SEE!!!"  
  
Mai grabs Joey and Serenity and dashes back to the pool…  
  
-At the Pool-  
  
Mai: "Guys!! Joey wants to say something!!!! Listen!!!"   
  
Everybody except yugi and tea (still at the corner) look over.  
  
Mai: "Tea!!! Look!! Joey wants to say something!!!  
  
Still, she doesn't look…  
  
Joey: "I…um…Um…"  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Not Fair! PArt 4

OK, this is when it starts getting interesting! Here goes! Btw: I'm almost exactly like Joey Wheeler...Thus the name Joey Clone...here goes...enjoy  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everybody is looking at joey, except for Tea and yugi.... Tea just continues with her new (and Amusing) game of trying to take yugi's shorts...  
  
-Joey: "I...um...came to...*cough*...  
  
Just as joey is about to apologize, Tea runs by with somethimg green in her hands, And a naked yugi is running after her!  
  
-Yugi: "Tea! GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!"  
  
-Tea: "Nah Nah! I win!!! wooo!!!"  
  
Joey quickly takes off his pants (a skill he mastered) and throws them at Yugi, "here yug, cover up man!". Yugi catches the pants and wraps them around himself like a towl. Tea just keeps taunting yugi with the shorts... A half naked joey proceeds...  
  
-Joey: "Btw, yug, it's not that cold is it?"  
  
-Yugi :*Blush*  
  
-Tea: "what did you wanna say joey?"  
  
Joey thought about it hard then said, "I came back to...to...for my knife! yeah! That's it! My knife! Where is it?" Tristan hurls it at joey with all his power from behind yelling, "Heads up, Joey!" Joey turns around and sees the knife comin right at him..."watch out Joey!!!" Yugi runs and pushes joey out of the way of the knife and they both fall into the pool, Tea followed close behind joey and yugi.   
  
-Joey: *gasp*ARE YOU OK YUGI??!?!?"  
  
-Yugi: "i'm fine...Just dazed..."  
  
Tea is under the water and is swiming under joey....*Snatch!!*   
  
Joey: "What the?!?!? Tea! Give those Back!!!! Argh!!!*  
  
Tea: "yey! i win again!!"  
  
Joey gets out of the pool and helps yugi out..."Ok, I came here to apologize! I'm sorry for the way i acted earlier, and for punching Tristan...i'm sorry..."  
  
-Yugi: "But you didn't punch tristan..."  
  
-Joey: "YET!!!! COME HERE TRISTAN!!!!"  
  
Joey runs after Tristan and punches him in the stomach...*Thud* Tristan falls on the concrete. "i guess i deserved that, but i did say 'heads up'! Btw: Dude! Get your boxers on!!!"  
  
-Joey: Ok, so lets get back into the pool, and tea...My boxers please..."  
  
Tea throws him and yugi their shorts...  
  
-Joey: "hey yug, where are my pants?"  
  
-Yugi: "*Gasp*!! I think they are in the...."  
  
Joey looks over into the pool, at the bottom, he sees his pants...  
  
-Joey: "oh man....."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
